A Winter Love Story
by longliveteentitans
Summary: This will be perhaps the fluffiest story I will ever write ever, it's about how Raven and Beastboy are secretly dating and get kidnapped by Slade and only their love can save them. Read the preview and see if you like it, cuz I'm not sure I do.
1. Chapter 1

hope you like this preview of my little raven and Beastboy fluffy story. A little back ground info is needed though. Raven and Beastboy are secretly dating so Robin, Cyborg and Starfire do not know. Raven has much more control over her emotions now and is very joyful as you will see in this story. It's early December when the story starts. That's all you really need to know. Please enjoy this preview and tell me what you think!

Raven sat meditating on the rooftop of titans tower on a crisp winter morning. It was cold so she wore her winter attire, and then roof was covered in a bright white sheet of fresh snow. It was quite early so it was no surprise that it was too dark to see much. The only movement was Raven's hair in the breeze. The only sound was the wind in her ears.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted, currently unaware of a presence behind her, a presence that was getting closer, inch by inch, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zin-" she stopped, listening, she thought for a moment that she had heard something. Cautiously she resumed, "Azerath... Metrion..." the presence was now centimeters from her, close enough to grab her, "Zinthos!" she screamed, turning and enveloping the person in her black energy.

"Wait!" he cried. Raven pulled down her hood, examining her victim.

"Beastboy!" she said angrily, bringing him to the edge of the roof and dropping him over the side.

"it was just a jooooookke!" he cried as he fell.

"I HATE your JOKES!" she screamed over the edge. She got no response. So she peered down, not seeing very far as it was still very early, "Beastboy? Are you okay?" still there was nothing, "this isn't funny." she said, now getting slightly nervous. She began to float off the roof, getting ready to fly down to make sure she didn't hurt Beastboy when...

"Got ya!" Beastboy cried triumphantly grabbing Raven by the sides.

She kicked and tried to get free, not angrily, but playfully.

"Beastboy!" she laughed as he attempted to tickle her to death, " let me go! Let me go! Stop it! That tickles!" she pushed him over and fell on top of him. He kissed her on the nose, making her blush. Then she pulled his winter hat down over his eyes and ran off. Beastboy sat up and took off his hat, while Raven threw a snowball that hit him in the face.

"It's on!" he shouted, quickly recovering and returning a snowball. It missed, and Raven stuck out her tongue. then she was hit with a huge clod of snow the size of her head. Beastboy fell over laughing, but failed to notice the gigantic pile of snow Raven was levitating over his head until it was too late. He was soon completely covered in snow. Now Raven was the one falling over with laughter. Beastboy turned into a groundhog and tunneled under the snow then shifted back right behind her and grabbed her, making her scream. She escaped his grasp and was about to tackle him again.

"You stupid-" then she gasped. Beastboy was right in front of her, but she stared passed him at what was behind. Beastboy looked at her curiously,then turned his head and gasped as well.

"Slade!" Beastboy shrieked quietly.

"Hello Beastboy, or should I say, goodnight," Slade lifted a gun and shot Beastboy. The gun immediately flew out of Slade's hand as Raven shook herself out of shock. She quickly alerted the rest of the team via an emergency button on her communicator, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed, hurtling the roof's basketball hoop at him. He dodged it by inches, quickly regaining his stance.

He charged at her, punching her and knocking her out. The last thing Raven saw before she completely blacked out was Slade aiming the gun at her head.

well? How was it? Should i make this a full blown story? Also, I'm looking for a beta reader but I'm too lazy to find one myself. So if you know a good beta, let me know!

-Longliveteentitans


	2. Chapter 2

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg rushed to the roof as quickly as possible to where the signal had come from Raven's communicator.

"What happened here?" Robin asked to no one specifically. Starfire covered her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. The snow that should have been fresh because it had come in the night was disturbed and covered in foot prints and splashes of red. Robin knelt down and picked a communicator up off the ground and examined it, "Raven..." Robin mumbled. Cyborg checked out the foot prints.

"We got three different shoe types that stepped on this snow. I know for a fact that one is Raven's and one is BB's because we, surprisingly, keep foot data on file. The third shoe is about a size 13 in mens or a 15 in womens and is not a branded shoe or a shoe that would be similar to a custom type. According to records there is no other footwear that would leave this type of print." Cyborg said.

Robin pulled out some clear tubes and took a sample of blood from each separate spot, "Cyborg, Take these," he tossed the tubes to Cyborg, "make sure you test them multiple times then bring me the results. I'll keep looking for clues with Starfire."

Cyborg nodded, "I'm on it." and retreated inside.

Starfire looked around, and couldn't help but imagine the possible fate of her friends. She watched Robin sadly and wondered why he wouldn't show emotion. She thought he had to be sad, he could be looking into a murder- murders of his friends.

"Don't just stand there, Star. Why don't you go survey the base of the tower. Maybe something or-or someone fell down there."Robin said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Yes, Robin." Starfire flew down to the rocky shore. The water was frozen and the snow was smooth and untouched. She flew to the other side and found an entirely different story. She saw the basketball hoop that was normally on the roof detached and on the ground. Then she saw a large hole a few yards into the water. She couldn't make anything of the situation, but she knew Robin would. So she picked up the basketball hoop and flew back to the roof.

"I found this in the snow as well as a large hole in the ice on top of the water." Starfire reported while jamming the hoop back in it's place.

"Which side of the tower was the basketball hoop on?" Robin asked, shaking the snow off his gloves.

"There," Starfire pointed, "The hole is there as well.

Robin stood up and held his hands out making a rectangle with them and looking through it. He examined his position in comparison to the hoop and the edge where it fell from. He moved around making Xs with his foot in various places.

"What-?" Starfire started, but Robin held up his hand to silence her.

Robin sighed and stepped back to look at his work. The Cyborg came out.

"Hey, I got the res-"

"Stop! Don't move." Robin instructed, "Now, I believe that this is part of what happened," he pointed to an X, "An intruder enters here on the roof. I drew that conclusion because they must have come here throughout some sort of submarine that made the hole in the ice. Beastboy is here," he pointed to another X, "And Raven is here," he pointed to the third X, "For some reason, Beastboy doesn't move from this spot until someone drags him. He was probably instantly subdued by force resulting in blood. Raven used her powers to throw the basketball hoop at the intruder which missed and fell to the base of the tower. There are sighns of struggle and animal prints but they are way over there and Raven was dragged from this spot over here. That's what gets me. It's like there are two scenes here." he scratched his head, "Cyborg, what did you find out about the blood?"

"All Beastboy's. And not that I want Raven to be wounded or anything but it would have been better if some of it was her's.

"Why would it be better if Raven was also harmed?" Starfire asked.

"Because, if all of this is Beastboy's then it looks like he lost anywhere from three and a half to five pints of blood which is an incredibly high amount. Possibly," he looked at his feet, "Possibly life threatening."

Starfire's eyes began to water. Robin gave her a hug and she collapsed on his shoulder, sobbing.

"hey," He whispered, "You know how strong they are. They'll be okay." he reassured her.

"I love them Robin, they are my friends." she cried.

"I know." he kissed her on the cheek and gave a half smile, "I bet you they are arguing right now, just like they would be a home."

Starfire laughed, but little did any of them know how off Robin had been with his assumption.

TT...TT

Beastboy blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was his head hurt like hell. The second thing he noticed was the unfamiliar scenery around him. He was in a small room with no visible doors or windows. In fact, aside from himself the only thing in the room was the light hanging from the ceiling. Everything was made of chrome.

"how did I get here?" he asked himself, holding his head. Then he felt the bandages wrapped around his temple, he attempted to pull them off, "How did I- oww!" he felt something sticky on his hands after pulling off the thin fabric. He looked at his fingers and saw they had dark red blood on them. "what happened?" he asked. He replaced his bandage and began to remember what had gone down. "Me and Raven were having a snow fight then Slade...ow. Raven? What happened to her? Is she alright?" he wondered out loud, "Hellooooooo?" he called, but he got no response. He looked. At his reflection in the metal walls and said, "Guess it's just you and me, pal."

QUESTION:

Is there an episode of Teen Titans Go besides "Nevermore" that depicts Raven drinking herbal tea?

Maybe it's so subtle that I just don't see it in other episodes, or maybe she was drinking herbal tea in that one episode in order to help calm herself to deal with getting her evil side back in check, because I know there are plenty of episodes where she eats real food and implies that she does or did eat something.


	3. Chapter 3

"mmm" Beastboy groaned, then his eyes shot open, "Where am I?" the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the silver room that he had been in before. It was almost too dark to see, but he could make out Raven's figure lying beside him, "Raven!" he whispered, "Wake up!" he shook her by the shoulders.

Raven's head rolled around lifelessly. Beastboy felt her wrist and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse.

Squinting, he looked around for a door. He could faintly see one about ten yards away from them, and wasting no time, he slung Raven over his shoulder and made for the door, "We're getting out of here, Raven." he said.

The handle was as cold as ice, so cold that Beastboy couldn't hold it. Instead he tried to kick it open, but that didn't work.

For his final attempt he rammed into the door with his shoulder. The door gave, and Beastboy fell through it with Raven still over his other shoulder.

He hardly had time to celebrate, however, because the door unexpectedly opened up to a sheer drop down a snowy mountain.

"Ahhhh!" Beastboy yelled, their bodies tumbling and spinning down the white hill.

He desperately tried to hold on to Raven, but she eventually slipped from his grasp.

Beastboy became disoriented and frantically shifted into an eagle so he could fly off the snowy slope, but as soon as he changed he felt a tingling pang in his left wing. He quickly changed back and screamed in agony.

He was nearing the bottom of the slope and slowing down. He finally stopped, entirely encased in snow. He cradled his injured arm and rocked the top half of his body back and fourth as if it could sooth the pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed. He was still in great pain, but he had calmed down enough to see that he couldn't see. It was almost pitch black with just a single ray of light shinning down beside him.

His instinct kicked in and he furiously started digging towards the light with his good arm. His whole body was numb from the cold and he could hardly pull himself up, but somehow he managed to break the surface and haul his frozen self onto the top snow.

He laid there shivering for a few minutes until his mind wandered to Raven.

He didn't see her in his immediate surroundings, "Raven!" Beastboy yelled as loud as he could, "Rave-" he stopped abruptly when he felt a familiar sensation in his arm. It was Raven's healing power. His arm was soon like new again, and it was then that he noticed and bit of dark blue a ways down. He picked himself up and walked over to whAt he was now sure was Raven's cloak.

Kneeling down beside the piece of blue, he began to dig.

"Raven?" He called, "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" he dug faster when he got no response.

He now had uncovered almost all of Raven's cloak, and with one tug, it was free, but to Beastboy's extreme disappointment, Raven was not on the other end.

"Raven!" Beastboy looked around for any sign of her. She had to be there, she had healed him moments earlier.

"Okay, Beastboy, Don't stress. What would Robin do? Who am I kidding, I'm no leader. What would Gandhi do? No wait, that won't work at a time like this!" he grabbed his hair in frustration and sat down on a nearby rock, "I need to find Raven and get out of here! My communicator!" he remembered, and found that it was in tact, and fully charged. He tried to contact the titans via video, but with no luck. He wouldn't get a signal in the current conditions. Beastboy tried all the features and found that all were dysfunctional. All save for one. The life-or-death emergency signal button.

It was small, barely the size of a sesame seed, almost like a reset button. Cyborg said it was only for a deadly, inescapable, desperate emergency. Beastboy always wanted to push it.

"This is serious." he decided, and pushed the button. And antenna suddenly popped out of the communicator and spun in a circle. After a few minutes it retracted. Unsure if it had worked or not, Beastboy placed it back in his pocket and continued looking for Raven.

"Raven!" he called again. He turned into a polar bear and immediately caught her scent. He followed it until he was sure he was right on top of her then used his huge paws to plow the snow out of the way.

He changed back as soon as he saw her, "Rae," he said, pulling her out and cradling her body. She was shivering so hard that her body was shaking, but she was conscious and in tact, which was all that mattered.

"Here," Beastboy wrapped her cloak around her.

"Thank you." she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Where are we?" Beastboy asked, knowing full well that Raven didn't know.

"I c-can teleport us b-back t-t-to-"

"Save your energy. We both know you aren't strong enough to take us home right now. Listen, I called for help, but who knows how long it will take for them to get here. I think we need to get out of the snow and this wind.

She nodded in agreement.

"Ok let's go," he lifted her arm over his shoulder and began to walk toward some trees about five hundred yards away.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, Cyborg learned that the emergency button had been pushed. He alerted Starfire and Robin on his findings and the three of them started the search for where it had come from.

"Oh, I do hope our friends are okay."'Starfire worried.

"You know they'll be fine," Robin tried to assure her, "They can protect each other if not themselves."

"Let's just hope wherever they are, that they don't kill each other." Cyborg tried to lighten the mood, but Starfire just started sobbing.

Robin glared at him, "Way to go."

Beastboy and Raven were now slightly protected from the elements. They found shelter in the dome one of the giant trees made with it's bottom limbs. Beastboy was laying against the truck with Raven in his arms. Her cloak way draped over the both of them like a blanket.

"Raven?"

"hmm?" Raven mumbled.

"What if we don't get out of this alive?"

Raven sat up and put her arm around Beastboy's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was scared that something had happened to you after we fell down the mountain. What if something had happened? What if neither of us survived?"

Raven gave him a quizzical look, "I don't know how to answer." she said.

"I guess not, I guess what I mean is I don't know what I mean."

Raven reached out her tiny gray hand and laid it on his chest, right over his heart, "I know what you mean." she said.

Beastboy pulled her closer. Raven always had a special way of showing how she felt without saying much. It was something he envied, yet admired her for.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked again.

"What?" She began to play with a frayed end of her cloak.

Beastboy inhaled deeply,"I love you. I think we should tell our friends about us." he squeaked.

end chapter

authors note: hope you guys liked this chapter. I attempted to make it more serious and mushy. Less light and fluffy and less looming. Anyways please review. And it looks like next chapter is a little more fluffy and gushy, but Beastboy and Raven are still gonna he stuck there for little while longer.


End file.
